The Winning Path
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Karena kemenangan yang ingin dia lihat, bukanlah dengan jalan yang dipilih lelaki itu kini. For Eyeshield 21 Award: Run To Win. —MarcoHimu.


**For Eyeshield 21 Award **

**Month of August : Run to Win**

**Title** : The Winning Path

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

**Warning** : Canon Modified (maybe), abal, alur maksa, failed hurt/comfort, failed ending.

**Summary** : Karena kemenangan yang ingin dia lihat, bukanlah dengan jalan yang dipilih lelaki itu kini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu terjungkal setelah sebelumnya membawa bola di tangannya. Terjungkal karena ditubruk oleh sang raksasa lembut bernama Kurita. Terjungkal dengan posisi tidak enak dilihat. Tenaga medis mulai berdatangan sambil membawa tandu—namun, dicegah oleh sang <em>Line Man<em> penghancur para _Quarter Back_—Gaou. Gaou mengatakan bahwa tandu tidak dibutuhkan karena lelaki itu akan segera bangkit kembali. Sejenak, para petugas berjas putih itu hanya bisa terdiam—selain karena tandu yang mereka bawa justru dipatahkan oleh Gaou.

"Mestinya kau yang paling tahu dibanding orang lain, pria seperti apa Marco itu," lelaki raksasa itu berkata sambil melirik ke arah sang _manager_ Hakushuu—Maruko Himuro.

Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang sosok yang terjungkal itu dengan pandangan tertegun dan—sedikit miris sambil memikirkan perkataan sang _Line Man_ raksasa itu. Memikirkan bahwa ia memang yang paling tahu siapa Marco itu. Siapa lelaki yang telah berjanji untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl dan—menunjukkan matahari kemenangan untuknya.

Begitu manis ketika ia mengingat kembali momen-momen dimana pria itu mengatakan janjinya di bawah tirai salju dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka. Dimana pria itu mengatakan jalan kemenangannya serta puncak yang harus ia raih sambil menunjukkan semangat yang begitu besar.

Namun, semua itu hancur seketika saat pria berdarah Italia itu menyaksikan Christmas Bowl yang sebenarnya. Melihat para ksatria-ksatria hebat dari Teikoku Gakuen yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan impian kemenangan para pemain dari Shinryuji Naga.

Sejenak, jalan kemenangan Marco berubah.

.

.

.

Kekuatan penghancur.

Hanya itulah jalan kemenangan yang kini terus berputar di pikiran Marco. Hanya dengan kekuatan penghancurlah, ia bisa meraih kemenangan yang sesungguhnya. Tak peduli dengan cara apa ia melalui jalan kemenangan tersebut. Karena, jika ia terus berada di jalan kemenangan yang sama seperti dulu, kemenangan itu hanya sebuah impian. Impian yang mustahil.

Dan Marco, pria yang selalu melihat ke puncak itu, menginginkan kemenangan yang sebenarnya. Kemenangan yang bukan sekedar impian mustahil belaka. Apapun jalannya, jika itu sanggup membuatnya meraih kemenangan tersebut, maka ia akan memilihnya dan melewatinya.

Dan Himuro benci dengan jalan kemenangan Marco itu.

Gadis itu tidak suka melihat _Quarter Back_ atau pemain tim lawan dihancurkan oleh Gaou. Sungguh tidak suka. Maka dari itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan lelaki itu semenjak lelaki penggemar cola itu memilih jalan kemenangannya yang baru, meski ia tak berhenti dari tugasnya sebagai _manager_ Hakushuu.

Ia lebih menyukai jalan kemenangan lelaki itu yang dulu. Jalan kemenangan yang penuh semangat dan seimbang dengan ambisi yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Baginya tidak masalah jika kemenangan itu hanyalah sebuah impian mustahil saja. Hanya sebuah impian tak terwujud dan tak terjangkau. Asalkan semangat lelaki itu tidak padam dan tidak dengan jalan kemenangan yang harus membuat orang lain terluka.

Karena dulu, puncak yang ingin dijangkau oleh lelaki itu adalah dirinya dan Christmas Bowl. Itulah puncak sekaligus kemenangan yang ingin dijangkau oleh Marco dan yang ingin dilihat olehnya. Bukan puncak yang begitu dipenuhi oleh ambisi menang dengan mengandalkan kekuatan penghancur.

Ia tidak ingin melihat kemenangan yang melalui jalan itu. Ia tidak mau. Yang ingin ia lihat justru sebuah kemenangan yang dilalui dengan kerja keras dan dipenuhi dengan semangat tidak mau menyerah. Kemenangan dengan jalan itulah yang ingin ia lihat. Bukan kemenangan dengan jalan yang lelaki itu pilih.

'_Kamu tidak akan bisa menunjukkan matahari kemenangan itu untukku, Marco. Bukan kemenangan seperti itulah yang ingin kulihat,_'

* * *

><p>.<p>

—**Fin—**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review And Concrit?<strong>


End file.
